Sailor MoonCS
by Rona Kino
Summary: The girls are again called to action. But this time, they get a little help from a girl who looks an awful lot like Lita! More Senshi show up and the present and future must combine forces to save everything.
1. Sailor MoonCS Chapter 1

Chapter One 

Sweat running down her face, Serena rushed into Ami's house. "Sorry I'm late!"  
"Since when are you early?" asked Rei. "You'd be late to your own funeral."  
"Oh, Rei. Only you can ruin my day with just one statement."  
Rei smiled. "That's my job."  
"You guys ready to go?" asked Mina. She was not in the mood for fights.  
Lita sighed happily as she leaned back on the recliner with her hands behind her head. "We haven't had a shopping trip in ages! I'm so glad we have a break from fighting."  
Ami looked up from the book she was reading. "Lita, what do you mean by break?"  
"Well, I'm just saying we haven't fought since Serena killed Wiseman. And that was four months ago."  
"Please don't remind me," said Serena. She never wanted to use the Silver Crystal ever again.  
Mina smiled. "Well, come on girls. We have the whole day to do absolutely nothing!" She giggled  
"Yea!" everyone cried.  
Serena sighed. "Too bad Darien has to work. We don't get to spend anytime together anymore."  
"Uh, didn't he just drop you off?" asked Rei.  
"And didn't you two have lunch together yesterday?" Lita asked.  
"Well. . . uh . . ." Serena blushed as everyone laughed.

"Oh! Let's go there! No! Wait! There! There!" Mina jumped up and down like a kid in a candy store.  
Sweatdrops went down Serena, Ami, Rei, and Lita's heads. "We don't know her," said Rei.  
"Can we go in here? Please?" Another voice rang out. They turned to see four other teenage girls. The blonde was jumping up and down, begging to go into the store Mina wanted to go. The others were embarrassed and tried to ignore her. "We don't know her," said one. She had hair the color of Rei's that stopped in the middle of her back. She and Rei locked eyes for a second, then she looked away.  
"CV, calm down!" said another one. She had brown hair in a ponytail, just like Lita's. She grabbed "CV"'s shoulders. "We are on. . .vacation. Don't act like an idiot."  
"Looks like they're going into the same store," Mina said. She grabbed Lita's hand and dragged her over while the others followed.  
"Hello," said CV and the others as they walked up.  
"Hey! This is my favorite store. I see it's yours, too," said Mina.  
"This was. . . er, is my mom's, too. I want to see why she likes it," said CV.  
Mina smiled and was about to introduce herself when they heard someone scream.  
"Er. . .Lita, let's go check that out," said Serena.  
When they left, the fourth girl, who looked like a younger version of Ami, looked at her watch. "This would be a good time to go home."  
"Why?" asked CV.  
"We aren't allowed to be invovled in these things, stupid," said the black haired girl. She grabbed CV's hand.  
"I. . .uh. . .have to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you guys outside," said the tall one.  
"At a time like this?" asked Ami Jr.  
"Uh, yea." She took off like a bullet. The remaining girls looked at each other. "Well, it was nice meeting you," said Rei Jr.  
"You, too," said Rei.  
The younger girls walked away. Ami Jr. looked at the others. "Have you girls noticed that she's been running off a lot?"  
"Anyone know why?" asked Rei Jr. The other two just shrugged.  
"Weird group," commented Rei.  
Mina looked at the others. "Like we aren't? Let's get going!"

Serena and Lita ran into the food court and saw a big youma.  
"'I'm just saying we haven't fought since Serena killed Wiseman.'" Serena mocked.  
"Oh, shut up!" said Lita.  
They ran into the restroom. "Moon Crystal Power Make Up!"  
"Jupiter Star Power Make Up!"  
"Your energy is mine!" cried the youma. (Well, what did you think he was going to say? 'Hi, I'm Greg. I love sports, including. . .')  
"Stop right there! I am Sailor Moon and with my friend Sailor Jupiter, I will punish you!."  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"  
The youma dodged and sent the attack back at Sailor Moon. She screamed and tripped over her own two feet trying to get out of the way. Sailor Mercury pushed her out of the way.  
"Thanks, Sailor Mercury!"  
"Venus Meteor Shower!"  
"Are you alright, Sailor Moon? Mercury?" asked Mars.  
"You won't be when I'm done," said the youma.  
"Mars Firebird Blast! . . .Hey! Stand still!"  
"I'll stop it. Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
The youma put her hands together and yelled out something. The Chain changed course and tied up all the Senshi except Sailor Jupiter, who managed to get out of the way. "Jupiter Thu. . ."  
"Thunder Beam!" cried out another voice. A bolt of lighting hit the youma in the back, causing her to fall to her knees.  
"Hey! Jerk! Leave them alone! Or you will get serious butt-kicking!"  
"Hey!" Sailor Jupiter snapped her head in the direction the voice came from. "Who said that?"  
A tall, female figure stepped out of the shadows. "I did!"  
Jupiter gasped. The figure was another girl in a Sailor Senshi outfit that looked almost like hers except the bows were yellow. In fact, if they weren't, you wouldn't able to tell the two apart.  
"Who are you?" asked Sailor Moon.  
The new girl did that little thing Sailor Moon does when she introduces herself. "I am Sailor ChibiJupiter, the Jr. Champion of Justice. And on behalf of the Future Jupiter, I shall punish all that is evil."  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" cried all the Senshi.  
"CHIBIJupiter?" cried Sailor Jupiter. She made this really funny face, then blushed when she saw the others staring at her.  
"Uh, Lita? Forget to tell us something?" asked Mars.  
"Oh, come on girls! She's our age!" said Jupiter as she continued to blush.  
"Think you're tough, huh? Well, I'll teach you!" The youma fired at the new Senshi.  
After jumping out of the way, ChibiJupiter started her attack. She put her hands as far away from her body as possible, then took them apart to reveal a bolt of lighting. "Jupiter Lighting Strike!"  
It hit the youma and the Love Chain surrounding the Senshi disappeared.  
"Quick! Get it, Sailor Moon!" yelled Sailor ChibiJupiter.  
"Mercury Bubbles Freeze!"  
"Mars Fire Blast!"  
"It's weak enough," said Mercury. "Finish him Sailor Moon!"  
"Hai! Moon Princess Elimantion!"  
"The End!" screamed the youma as it shattered into little pieces. The girls hi-fived each other on a job well done.  
Sailor Jupiter was distracted, though. She looked around. "Hey! Did any of you see were that girl went?"  
Sailor Moon smiled. "At least she's on our side!"  
"How do you know if she is or not? That could have been a trap!" asked Sailor Mars.  
"And to use my name! Of all the nerve!" pointed out Jupiter.  
"Why would the enemy kill one of their own?" asked Sailor Moon. "And why do they only attack here? In Japan? Why not somewhere else?"  
Mars shrugged. "They work in mysterious, stupid ways."  
Sailor Venus saw something dash through the exit. "Minna," she said, "I think we have other problems to be worring about."  
Sailor Jupiter thought about Sailor ChibiJupiter. "Could she be. . .?"

A dark figure looked over Earth. "The Sailor Senshi? I thought they lost their memories."  
"They did," replied another. "They got them back, remember? That Sailor ChibiJupiter girl, though. I don't remember her from the Silver Millennium and I didn't see her in the future. There is something about her, though. We may have to destroy her."  
"Why?" asked the first. "Her power is not as great as the other Senshi."  
"Her power is not as strong as the others, but it will grow. Besides, she could be the key to our distruction."


	2. Sailor MoonCS Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

_"Mommy!"  
Sailor Jupiter looked over to see a little girl (who couldn't have been more than two years old) with brown hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a green dress that was a little too long for her.  
Jupiter put down the book she was reading. "Sweety. What have I told you about running around the palace?"  
Ignoring her mother's question, she pointed to her shoes. "Neo-Qween Sewenity got them for me."  
"They are pretty. Guess what?"  
"What?"  
"Today's my day off. We can go where ever we want. . . How about the zoo?"  
"Ice Cweam," said the little girl.  
Jupiter laughed. "Alright. Ice Cream it is." She got up from her chair, picked up the little girl, and threw her onto the couch. Jupiter then started to tickle the girl. Her daughter's giggles bouced off the walls._

Lita sat up in her bed. _What was that?_ she thought.  
There was a shadow in the window. It was a girl in a Sailor Fuku.  
"Are you Sailor ChibiJupiter?" Lita asked even though the anwser was obvious.  
The Sailor smiled. "Don't worry. I will do my best to protect you and the Silver Crystal." With that, she disappeared.

"Where is Lita?" asked Ami.  
"Poor girl. Maybe she's picked up Serena's sleeping habits." answered Rei with a laugh.  
Serena folded her arms and turned up her nose. "I will not give you the dignity of an answer," she said.  
"There she is. . . .Wow. She looks pale," said Mina.  
Lita sat next to Serena. "Sorry I'm late," she mumbled.  
Serena felt Lita's forehead. "Are you alright?"  
Lita told them about her dream. "The thing is, it seems so real."  
"HELP!" someone screamed. The girls forgot about the dream and looked up to see what was up. "Hey! It's one of those girls we met yesterday!" said Mina.  
"Well, we should save her either way. Moon Crystal Power. . ."  
"Mars Star Power. . ."  
"Jupiter Star Power. . ."  
"Mercury Star Power. . ."  
"Venus Star Power. . ."  
"MAKE UP!"

CV screamed again. "Get off of me!" She kicked the youma in the stomach. "I'm warning you! I know people in high places! If you don't let me go, I'll get my mother!" _Oh yea. And just how am I going to get her? I have no way of contacting her, _CV thought about her now empty threat.  
The youma attacked again. CV dove to the left and landed on the ground hard. She rolled over and stared at the youma. It smiled as it got ready to kill her.  
"Venus Crescent Beam!"  
The orange-yellow Beam went whizzing over CV's head and hit the youma, sending it flying backwards. "Oh, my gosh. Sailor Venus?" whispered the girl with wide eyes. She slowly turned around and saw the Sailor Senshi. "I don't believe it."  
"You'd better leave her alone!" said Sailor Moon.  
"We wouldn't let you harm another soul," said Sailor Mars.  
"You will never walk on this planet ever again!" said Sailor Jupiter.  
"Because we are the Sailor Senshi," said Sailor Venus.  
"And this is Mercury Bubbles Freezing!" yelled Sailor Mercury.  
The Attack hit the youma. "Didn't expect that, did ya?" Mercury asked.  
"Maybe not, but I will knock you out!" It sent a blast at the Senshi. It was at this moment that CV decided to get up. She looked over her shoulder just in time to see the attack that was meant for the Senshi heading right for her!  
"CV!" Venus ran to her and pushed her out of the way just in time!  
_Why in the world did I do that?_ Sailor Venus as she got up. _It felt like I had to. And not because I am a Soldier either. Like I would regret it if I didn't. Instinct perhaps?_  
CV looked up at Venus. "Tha-thank y-you, Sailor Venus."  
"Sailor Venus, huh? Then you are the Sailor Senshi I have been sent to destroy!"  
A bubble formed around the other Soldiers. No matter what they tried they couldn't get out!  
"She's the leader of this group, which means. . ."  
The youma smiled and sent a blast at Venus.  
"Venus! Look out!" cried Sailor Moon.  
Venus looked up to see a bolt of energy coming at them. She covered CV, turning her back to the attack.  
CV took a deep breath. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
You know that thing happens to Rini when that Moon appears on her forehead? Well, that's what happened to CV, except the symbol of Venus appeared. And instead of a beam, an orange-ish force field appeared, protecting them both.  
Venus stared at her. _What the. . .?_  
"Jupiter Lighting Strike!"  
The youma stopped firing; CV stopped screaming. _What was that?_ she thought.  
Venus, as dazed as she was, saw her friends struggling to get out of the bubble. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" It bounced right off.  
Sailor ChibiJupiter landed in front of CV. "You'd better get out of here."  
"Who are you?" asked CV.  
"Get out of here!" repeated Sailor ChibiJupiter.  
They heard Venus scream in pain. ChibiJupiter tried her attack again. "Jupiter Lighting Strike!"  
This time, the youma was prepared. It dodged the attack and sent one of its own. ChibiJupiter pulled CV out of the way. She saw that Venus was unconscious and the others were doing their best to wake her and to get out, but they were able to do neither.  
ChibiJupiter pulled out her mini-computer. It had the symbol of Mercury on it, but there was no Sailor ChibiMercury to give it to. Yet.  
"CV," said ChibiJupiter, "since you aren't going to leave, what would you say if I told you that you could help me out here?"


	3. Sailor MoonCS Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

"CV," said ChibiJupiter, "since you aren't going to leave, what would you say if I told you that you could help me out here?"  
CV looked at this sailor-suited girl. "Two things. A) How can I help you? and B) How do you know my name?"  
"I'll answer that last one later." Sailor ChibiJupiter handed CV a stick. "Hold this in the air, then say, 'Venus Power, Make-Up'."  
CV looked at ChibiJupiter. "You mean I'm a Scout, too?"

Director: CUT!  
CV: What's the matter, Mrs. Creech?  
Director: We aren't using the word 'Scout' in this story. Soldier or Senshi.  
CV: Okay.  
Director: Aaaaaaaand . . . action!

CV looked at ChibiJupiter. "You mean I'm a Soldier, too?"  
"Look. You have the choice right now. You are only 10. When you are 14, you **have** to begin you training anyway. This can give you a head start . . . but I don't want to force you," answered ChibiJupiter.  
CV thought about it. She wanted to be a Senshi, but it looked like hard work. _But if what this girl is saying, I'll have to be one anyway._ CV looked at Sailor Venus and saw the youma less than 10 meters away!  
"Venus POWER, Make-UP!"  
Shades of orange and yellow flowed around her and when she was finished transforming, she was Sailor ChibiVenus!  
ChibiJupiter pointed to the bracelet on her right wrist. "Throw that at the yoma and yell, 'Venus Love Bead Bracelet'."  
"Venus Love Bead Bracelet!" ChibiVenus repeated. It tied the youma up.  
"Jupiter Lighting Strike!"  
Then she took off her tiara. Lighting engulfed it. She spun it around her forefinger, then flung it at the monster (Author's note: I'm kinda tried of typing youma. The next chapter might be 'Youma' free. I don't know . . . ). "Jupiter Lighting Tiara Magic!"  
"The End!" The monster was turned in to dust instantly.  
The Soldiers were released. They ran over to Sailor Venus, who was still out. Then Sailor Mars looked up and saw two other Scouts.

Director: CUT!  
Author: I know. I know! Senshi or Soldier.  
Director: smiles Action!

The Soldiers were released. They ran over to Sailor Venus, who was still out. Then Sailor Mars looked up and saw two other Soldiers. "Hey, guys, look," she said.  
Sailor Mercury said, "There's another one now." (AN: Duh! And who is the one with the rumored 300 IQ?)  
ChibiVenus looked at ChibiJupiter. "So, now what?"  
"Well, we are just supposed to be on vacation and not interact with them. So, we are now going to leave." ChibiJupiter turned around and walked off.  
"That's all? That's. . .wait up!" ChibiVenus ran behind her.  
"What was that?" asked Mars.  
"No clue. Let's go," repiled Jupiter. "This whole thing is giving me a headache."  
"Well, at least you have someone here who can relate," commented Venus as Jupiter helped her to her feet. "Alright. Who wants ice cream they can eat without interruption?"  
"ME!!!!" Sailor Moon waved her hand wildly in the air.  
Mercury chuckled. "That was a dumb question."


	4. Sailor MoonCS Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

CV sat on the edge of her bed, looking at the stick that had turned her into Sailor ChibiVenus. She had always wanted to be a Soldier, just like her mother, but it had only been dream, not something she would do. She closed her eyes and remembered what Sailor ChibiJupiter had told her as they headed back home.

_"I want you to know, you don't have to keep doing this."  
ChibiVenus smiled. "Are you kidding?" She tried to catch her breath from running fast and for so long. "That was fun!. . . Who are you? Really?"  
ChibiJupiter de-transformed and ChibiVenus gasped. "I don't believe it! You're a Soldier?. . ." _

"CV!" called her best friend, CJ. "Come here!"  
"Coming!" She walked into the living room and saw the others, CG and CM, there, too. CJ was blushing. "Oh. I'm not that good."  
CG looked at CV. "CJ's a good poet."  
CV smiled. "Let's hear it!" She said happily.  
CJ blushed again. "Well, okay." 

_"You seem so far away  
And yet you are so are close,  
It has been awhile we meet  
And yet I see you everyday._

"You are my friend now  
But soon you will be my mother soon.  
I know you are my mother  
Yet you don't, at least not now.

"We come from two worlds   
And yet we have so much in common,  
For I am a little piece of you  
And you are always in my heart." 

CV's mouth flew open. "Wow! When where you going to tell us that you got your dad's poetic talent?"  
"See? I told you she was good," said CG.  
CJ blushed. "I am not."  
CG then noticed CJ's watch. "Why is your wristwatch flashing?" she asked.  
"Oh! It's time for my jog. Do you want to come, CV?"  
CM gave them a funny look. "Since when do you run?" she asked.  
"Since now," CV said quickly. "Let's go."  
"Can we go, too then?" asked CM.  
"No. Uh, we would like to go by ourselves," CV lied.  
"Leave me a note if you go somewhere," said CJ.  
"We will," said CG and CM with a sigh.  
After walking downstairs, the two of them could not find a good spot to transform. So they finally jumped into a bush. "Jupiter Power, Make Up!"  
"Venus Power, Make UP!"  
CV learned something very important that day: It's very hard to transform in a bush.  
"Ouch!" she cried out in pain as a twig scratched her and another one latched on. _This is going to be a long day, _she thought.

The five girls along with their cats were recoperating from a quick battle. Serena stared into the sky. "Why does this always happen after school? Why not during school?"  
"Because the enemy is an idiot. They all are," answered Rei.  
"I wish there was no such thing as evil," Mina sighed.  
"I just wish we had more information on them," said Luna.  
"I just keep thinking we've met them before," added Artimes.  
"We have to find out more about them before we fight them again," Mina said. Shaking her forefinger, she added, "Like they say, 'Time is avasing'."  
Everyone started laughing. "What?" Mina asked.  
Serena managed to stop laughing long enough to say, "It's 'Time's awastein!'"  
"What is?" Mina asked, which made everyone laugh harder. Lita fell out of her chair.  
"Sailor Senshi! Help!"  
Everyone except Serena stopped laughing. "Would you pipe down, Meatball Head?"  
Serena's laughter turned into tears. "Why are always so mean to me, Rei?"  
"Because it's too easy."  
"Stop it!"  
"Whimp!"  
By this time, the entire cafe had emptied. "Let's go! Venus Star Power Make Up!"  
Ami put down her book. "Mercury Star Power Make Up!"  
Lita picked herself off the ground and wiped away a tear. "Jupiter Star Power Make UP!"  
Serena sniffled and got out her brooch. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
Rei just sighed. "Mars Star Power Make Up!  
"So you're the Sailor Soldiers, Champions of Justice, Makers of Long Speeches." A figure came out of the bushes. "Hello, Soldiers, Princess. I am Doulte and I just wanted to say what a pleasure it is to finally meet all of you."  
"And what a pleasure it will be to stop you!" ChibiJupiter and Venus jumped in front of the Soldiers.  
"ChibiJupiter! Looks like you brought some else into this," Doulte said, pointing to ChibiVenus. "You just stay out of this, little girl."  
"Oh, Donny," she whispered and a tear came down her cheek, but she stood firm and gave no other hint of emotion.  
"This is the end for you all!" Doulte cried out.  
"Why are the bad guys so cocky when we first meet them?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
Doulte sent a blast of energy the Soldiers. ChibiJupiter and ChibiVenus managed to create a focrefield and protect the others.  
"Donny-chan! Why are you doing this?" cried out ChibiVenus.  
"Donny-chan?" asked Artimes.  
"Did we miss something?" asked Sailor Moon.  
"Jenny? Is that you?" asked Doulte. He stopped attacking.  
"I am so glad we finally found you!" ChibiVenus gave him a big hug.  
"I thought you didn't love me." said Doulte. (Or is it Donny now?)  
"We had a little fight, but nothing to stop making me love you," said ChibiVenus.  
When it was apparent that they had looked at each other just a little too long, ChibiJupiter cleared her throat, "You two love birds might want to do what's next in privacy."  
"ChibiJupiter! Really!" The two blushed like crazy as ChibiJupiter ushered them home. "It was nice seeing you girls again. Bye!" she yelled over her shoulder.  
"That was pointless," said Jupiter.  
"I don't know," said Mars. "I think it had some meaning."


	5. Sailor MoonCS Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

_"Mom, do I have to wear this?" asked Jenny.  
"Now Jennifer. I know you don't like balls; they can be boring. But I want you and the other Planetary Daughters to try to like them."  
"Planetary Daughters?"  
Lady Venus giggled. "That's what the Ladies and I have started calling all our children."  
"Oh. . . But that still doesn't answer my question. Why do I have to wear this?"  
"Because I said so. Now let us get moving."  
The two headed towards the door. "Hang on," said Lady Venus. "Forgot to do something."  
Jenny raised her eyebrow. "Like?"  
Lady Venus took out a pen. "This. Venus Eternal Prism Power! Make UP!"  
Jenny watched in awe as she saw Lady Venus transform into Sailor Venus. (Author's Note: Well, who wouldn't be surprised if they just found out that their mother was a Sailor Soldier. And the leader no less.) "You are Sailor Venus?" asked Jenny. (AN: DUH!)  
"Yep." Sailor Venus placed her forefinger on Jenny's forehead. A glow of orange formed, then died. "And now, you are not my adapted daughter. . .you are my real daughter."_

Serena woke up and looked at her clock. It was 8:09! "I got up before noon? On a vacation? I must be sick."

Director: Cut!  
Author: NOW WHAT?  
Director: Do you know if they have vacations in Japan. And if they do, when are they?  
Author: NOW HOW SHOULD I KNOW? DO I LIVE OR HAVE I LIVED IN JAPAN?!?!?!?  
Director: No.  
Author: THEN **STOP INTERRUPTING MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
Director: in a small voice Okay. Action.

Serena knew everyone was up, but she didn't want to scare them so she called Darien.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Darien!" Serena said cheerfully.  
"Serena? Are you all right?" asked Darien worried. "Do you need. . .Is this really Serena?"  
"Yes." Serena sighed. "I wanted to know if you were doing anything today?"  
"Well, last night, I met up with Trista. She said that we should be careful. The enemy be at the softball field at noon. . . but you shouldn't be there."  
"What? I want to rid of this enemy. I want to be a normal teenager!"  
"You'll be in great danger."  
"Come on, Darien. I'm in great danger all day. I'm Sailor Moon! Champion of Justice!"  
"And the future Queen of Tokyo and we can't risk it!"  
"And you are the future King! Darien, I'm going!. . .I know you're worried. But let me go. . . . You can go, too."  
Darien laughed. "Okay. I will. Bye."  
"Bye!" Serena hung up the phone and picked up her communicator. "Mina? You there?"  
Mina's face popped up the screen. "Serena? Is that you? Are you sick?"  
"No. Meet Darien and me at the softball field at noon. He said he met up Trista and she said there's going to be trouble."  
"Gotcha. Bye!"  
Sammy peaked in her room. He swore he heard someone else, but Serena was the only person it there.

"CV. CV. Get up." CJ gently shock CV. "Sailor Pluto just told me to tell you that you and Sailor ChibiJupiter have to go meet a Serena, Mina, and Darien and watch over them. Whatever that means." She smiled.  
"Okay." She walked to the front door, and looked over her shoulder. The door to CJ's room closed. "Venus Power Make Up!"  
Sailor ChibiVenus slipped out the door and behind a tree.  
"Hiding from someone?"  
"AAAAAA! Oh, Sailor ChibiJupiter! Please don't scare me!"  
"We need to head to the softball field."  
ChibiVenus yawned. "It's too early for this stuff."

Serena hurried to the park. She was such a hurry, she didn't realize that Sammy was right behind her.  
"Hey, Mina! Hi, Darien!" She hugged Mina and gave Darien a kiss.  
Sammy stuck out his tongue in discus. "Gross," he whispered.  
"Any signs yet?" asked Serena.  
"Not yet. Let's go look around. Stay together."  
Mina and Serena pretended to salute Darien. "Aye aye, Captain," said Mina.  
_What are they talking about?_ wondered Sammy.  
"Want some protection?" called out a voice.  
"Is that you, Sailor ChibiJupiter?" called out Mina.  
"And ChibiVenus."   
Serena was surprised, but she said, "Sure. Why not?"  
ChibiJupiter pulled out a computer that looked like Mercury's. She typed for a couple of seconds, then whispered to Serena, "You're brother is here, but do not worry. He needs to find out.  
"Huh?" _Who is she?_ Serena thought.  
Darien looked at his watch. "Uh, guys. Are watches supposed to do this?" Everyone looked at Darien's watch as the seconded hand suddenly start to go faster and faster.  
"I have to speed up time, or I will never get to the end," said the Author.  
"Oh," said everyone.  
"Look, it's noon," said ChibiVenus.  
"And time for your doom," said a voice.  
"Jupiter Lighting Strike!"  
"You have to transform!" ChibiVenus looked at Mina. "I do not think we can do it without you."  
"You are weak!" The monster sent an energy blast. ChibiJupiter and Darien protected Serena, while ChibiVenus took the blow for Mina.  
"Why did you do that?" asked Mina  
"Just, uh, r-return the. . .favor," said ChibiVenus.  
Mina gasped. _Could you be CV?_ "Serena! We gotta to transform!" cried out Mina.  
_What are they talking about?_ thought Sammy.  
"Right! Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Venus Star Power, Make Up!"  
"Earth Star Power, Make UP!" (AN: Well, he had to say something sometime!)  
Sammy gasped as he watched his sister become . . .  
"I'm Sailor Moon! In place of the Moon, I will punish you!"  
"I don't believe it! Serena's Sailor Moon!" Sammy was so excited, he didn't notice the figure in the tree above him.  
"Venus Meteor. . . Shower!"  
"Moon Tiara. . . Magic!"  
"Earth Rose Power!" (AN: Well. . .sweatdrop)  
"Pathetic!" The monster took energy ball and hit it with a bat. It sent them all flying.  
"Any ideas?" asked Sailor Venus.  
"How about I destroy you?"  
"How about I destroy you?" called out a voice. Someone jumped out of the trees. He was wearing a green tuxedo. "I am Tuxedo Earth!"  
"Where are all you people coming from?" asked the softball monster.  
"Earth Mud Slide!" Tuxedo Earth sent lots of mud at the monster.  
"Gross!" said the monster. She started to clean herself off.  
"Moon Princess Elimination!"  
"ACK! The End!" cried the softball monster.  
Once the youma was dust, ChibiJupiter ran over to Tuxedo Earth. They kissed. "Missed your kiss," she said.  
"Missed your's more," said Tuxedo Earth. They kissed again.  
"Uh, did we miss something here again?" asked Sailor Moon.  
"We'd better go." ChibiJupiter looked at Sailor Moon. "You take care of yourself." The three new Solders bowed, then ChibiJupiter disappeared in a green light, ChibiVenus in an orange light, and Tuxedo Earth in black.  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?" They turned around and saw Sammy in a panic. "Will someone PLEASE answer ME?"


	6. Sailor MoonCS Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

Queen Maddy looked onto Earth though Queen Beryl's little globe thingy. "Rats! Doulte was my finest warrior. And that dumb Sailor Brat stole him away! I guess I need to stop stealing people from the future. Koulte! Get over here!"  
A woman with purple hair down to her knees stepped out of the shadows. "Koulte! I want Doulte back NOW!"  
Koulte bowed. "Yes, master."

"You must not tell anyone this," Serena told Sammy. "And I mean it."  
"You must. You've never been this serious before."  
"Serena!" called her Mom. "Mina's here!"  
"Can I come, too?" asked Sammy.  
"No!" hissed Serena.  
"I'll tell Mama if I don't!" Sammy gave this goofy grin.  
Serena looked at her little brother and knew he would tell. "Oh, alright! Geez!"

"Hey, look! It's Sammy!" CJ ran over to a guy in jean shorts and green shirt. "Wanna join us?" she asked with hearts in her eyes.  
Everyone else groaned.  
Sammy smiled. "Sure. Anything for my sweetheart," he said.  
"Oh my gosh," mumbled CM.  
"Hi, CV!" CV turned around to see Mina, Serena, Lita, Rei, and (Serena's) Sammy. "Hi, guys!" she called back. Then something dawned on her. "You know, we never introduced each other. I'm CV. This CJ, standing next to her boyfriend, Sammy. The one reading is CG. The one in red is CM. And this . . . " She pulled Donny closer to her, ". . .is Donny."  
Lita smiled. "Well, I'm Lita. The girl with the meatballs on her head is Serena . . . "  
"I thought that was never to be mentioned again," muttered Serena.  
". . . the one with black hair is Rei and the girl with a bow in her hair in Mina!"  
"HI!" said everyone.  
A young woman walked up to the group. "Excuse me," she said, trying her best to sound friendly. "Do any of you know a Jennifer Aino?"  
"That's me," said CV.  
Koulte smiled evilly and became herself. "So you are the one." She grabbed her neck. "You took Doulte away. I want him BACK!"  
"You took him away from ME!" said CV, grimacing as Koulte tried to choke her.  
Donny gave Koulte a swift kick in the stomach, forcing Koulte to drop CV.  
Mina rushed over to CV. "We have to get out of here!" she said.  
"None of you are leaving!" Koulte cried as the sky got darker. "You are all now in a Dark Crystal Cube. There is only one way out: Doulte comes with me!"  
"Never!" Donny cried out.  
"There is another way out: Get rid of you!" CV looked at Koulte with a cold look. And before CJ could stop her, she yelled out, "VENUS POWER...MAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUP!"  
_CV, you idiot!_ thought CJ. She quickly threw one of her rose earrings at CM and CG. Green powder exploded everywhere. As they covered their eyes, they didn't realize that it was CJ's sercet forgetfulness powder.  
Sailor ChibiVenus took the bracelet off her wrist and unhooked it. "Venus Love Bead Bracelet!"  
But Koulte grabbed the end before it reached her neck and sent dark energy down it. ChibiVeuns cried out in pain. Donny tried to pry her fingers off it, but he also was electrocuted.  
Koulte started to laugh at the two--until she saw CJ's shoe in her face!  
Koulte screamed out in pain and let go. ChibiVenus and Donny stumbled to the ground.  
CJ and Big Sammy ran over to them. "Are you alright?" asked CJ.  
"Sure," said Donny. "Never felt better." He then groaned in pain.  
CJ looked up at Koulte, then reached into her pocket. "Jup. . ."  
"Moon Princess Elimanation!"  
"NOOOOO!" cried Koulte as the box shattered. You could almost see the smoke pour from her ears. "Who did that?"  
"Sammy, get those two out of here!" said CJ. Big Sammy started to usher the two, who were still trying to get the powder out of their eyes. Big Sammy grabbed Little Sammy and forced him to follow as well.  
"Venus Star Power, Make Up!"  
"Jupiter Star Power Make Up!"  
"Mars Star Power Make Up!"  
"Moon Crystal Power Make Up!"  
"ChibiVenus! Donny! Wake up! Please!" CJ took ChibiVenus's pulse. A couple of tears ran down CJ's face as there wasn't much of one. "Don't leave me! Onegai!"  
"Don't want to be seperated? Fine!" Koulte laughed. "You three can be together. IN HELL!"  
"Why don't you take that anger out on us?"  
"Who's there?" screamed Koulte. She been so focused on CJ, ChibiVenus, and Donny that she hadn't seen the others transform.  
"Agents of love and justice, pretty solders in sailor fukus! We are the Sailor Team!"  
"The Sailor Senshi. Sure. Why not?" Koulte began to power up.  
"Because I'm the one you should be angry with!" said another voice.  
Koulte turned around. She saw another sailor-suited girl that looked just like Sailor Moon except she had pink hair. (Hmmm. I wonder who.) "You?"  
"I destroyed that stupid box. I am the Pretty Sailor-Suited Solider of Justice, Sailor Moon! And on behalf of the future moon, you are punished!"  
Koulte smirked. "Why? Have I been a bad girl?"  
Sailor Moon snarled. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Koulte screamed as the hearts actually went through her stomach!  
"Venus Meteor Shower!" Sailor Venus aimed for her legs and Koulte was down. Koulte turned to Sailor Moon (Serena). Knowing she was the princess, she attacked (the blonde) Sailor Moon.  
CJ raced towards her. "Sailor Moon!" she cried, pushing her out of the way and taking the attack for her.  
"CJ!" Sailor Jupiter ran over to catch CJ.  
"I'll be okay." CJ stood up, clutching her chest. "You think you try to harm my Queen, my Princess, and my friends? Well, I don't think so." She took out the thing she tried to take out earlier. It looked just like Jupiter's first transformation stick. (Haven't you ever wondered what happened to it?) "Jupiter Power! Make UUUUUUUUP!"


	7. Sailor MoonCS Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

_"Thank you, Neo-Queen Serenity! I love this book!" CJ gave the Queen a hug.  
"Happy Birthday," Neo-Queen Serenity said.   
Sailor Jupiter stood up and cleared her throat. "Since you are 14, I thought I would give you something I know you would enjoy." She handed CJ a box. In the box was Sailor Jupiter's first transformation pen.  
CJ looked up at Sailor Jupiter happily. "Mama?"  
"You begin training tomorrow," she said.  
"Thank you, Mama!" said CJ, giving her mother the biggest hug ever._

Sailor ChibiJupiter helped Sailor ChibiVenus up as the pink-haired Sailor Moon jumped over Koulte and landed next to ChibiJupiter. All three got in a battle stance. "I am Sailor ChibiJupiter, the Jr. Champion of Justice. On behalf of the future Jupiter. . ."  
"On behalf of the future Venus. . ."  
"As well has the future Moon . . ."  
"We shall punish you!"  
"Bring it on!" yelled Koulte.  
"Moon Tiara Magic!"  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  
"Moon Crescent Beam!"  
"Venus Meteor Shower!"  
"Venus Love Bead Bracelet!"  
"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!"  
"Jupiter Lighting Strike!"  
All the attacks surrounded Sailor Moon's Tiara.  
"Oops." Koulte wished she could take back her last comment as the attacks slammed her into a tree. Blood trickled from her lip as she got to her knees. Tears ran down her face as she grabbed her right arm. "Ow. . ."  
"You are worhtless!" said a voice.  
"Queen Maddy. Please, my Queen. Help me. I am too weak to teleport back."  
"Too bad! I don't need you anymore."  
Koulte gasped. "Queen Maddy!" she yelled, then hung her head.  
ChibiVenus walked over to her. "Do you want to talk? We can help."  
Koulte looked up. "I nearly killed you, I put all your friends in danger, and you want to help me?"  
ChibiVenus nodded. "It looks like you need a friend right now."  
Koulte smiled. "Thank you."  
ChibiVenus gave her a hug, than looked at the Pink-Haired Sailor Moon. "Would you. . .?"  
She smiled. "Sure." She pulled out the Crescent Moon Wand. "Moon Healing Activation!"  
"HEY!" said the Blonde Sailor Moon. "That's MY WAND!"

"SHE DID WHAT?!?!?!?" CM crossed her arms. "I can't believe Sailor Moon healed her."  
"And where are we going to keep her?" asked CG. "I mean there are four rooms in this apartment, but the only reason Donny is sleeping in CV's room is because we gave her the biggest one."

Director: CUT!  
Author: mummers I thought I got rid of you.  
Director: There will be NO sex in this story whatsoever!  
Author: They don't sleep in the same bed.  
Director: But they could do "it" on the floor.  
Author: Whatever. Action!

"She can have my bed and I could sleep on the couch here in the living room," said CJ. "Besides, she promised that as soon as she could learn more about humans and get a job, she would move out."  
"Well, okay. But first she needs a different name," said CG.  
"How about Kate?" said CJ.   
"Cathy? Karen? Kristy?" asked CV.  
"What about Michelle?" asked CM.  
"I thought you didn't want her here," said CG.  
CM shrugged her shoulders. "I changed my mind."  
"HELP!!!!"  
CJ looked out the window and saw yet another monster. CJ looked at the Author. "Why?"  
"It's my job. Now go!"  
"CG. CM. Protect Donny and. . . Michelle, and CV and I will look for the Sailor Soldiers."  
They didn't have to look far, though. Serena, Mina, Lita, and Darien had decided to pay the ChibiSoilders a visit. As they neared the apartment, they saw the tree monster. A lady and her dog were running for their lives. "Moon. . .Hey! Can we just skip this part?"  
Author: Okay.  
"I am Sailor Moon. . . can we skip this, too?"  
Author: Why not?  
"Thanks."  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
"Earth Rose Power!"  
The monster pulled the rose out of his arm, filled it with Dark Energy, and sent it back at Dar. . .I mean Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon saw this and pushed him out of the way. . . taking the rose in the shoulder!  
"Serena!" cried out Tuxedo Mask.  
"Sailor Moon!" screamed Sailor Jupiter and Venus.  
Sailor Moon was surrounded by Dark Energy and slowly it was absorbed into her body!


	8. Sailor MoonCS Chapter 8

Chapter Eight 

_"Hello, Sailor Venus. Back from England already?" asked Neo-Queen Serenity.  
"Yes, I am," said Sailor Venus. She walked over to her husband and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
"What is in the bundle?" he asked.  
In response, the bundle started to move and make noises. "Well, . . . " Sailor Venus unwrapped her bundle to revel a baby! "I found her on the streets, just laying there. I tried to find her family, but no luck. I couldn't just leave her there, alone. So I brought her back in hopes to find someone to take care of her here."  
"Well, she seems to like you," commented Sailor Mars.  
"How old is she?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
"One year."  
"May I hold her?" asked Neo-Queen Serenity. Sailor Venus said yes, although she seemed unwilling to do so. The baby wasn't too happy either. "She has a good set of lungs!" Serenity yelled. She struggled to hold on and make sure the wiggling baby didn't fall.  
"MAMA!" yelled the child as she reached for Venus.  
Venus started to tear up as she took the baby back.The baby immendently quieted down and placed her chubby hand on Venus's face. "Mama," she repeated.  
Five-year-old CJ and four-year-old Small Lady walked over to the crowd. "May we see?"  
Venus bent down. "What her name?" asked Small Lady.  
"Her name is Jenny. The name was on a necklace around her neck."  
CJ looked at the baby and giggled. "We will become good friends. No you worry. Come on, Small Lady. Let's finish the kickball game!"  
"You can't order me around. I'M ROYALTY!" Small Lady yelled as she ran after CJ._

"Sailor Moon, fight it!" yelled Sailor Venus.  
"Come on, Sailor Moon! You can beat it!" cried out Sailor Jupiter.  
And she tried. But Dark Energy was absorbed into her body, and slowly, Sailor Moon became a new worrier for the Dark Kingdom.  
"Sailor Moon! NO!" Tuxedo Mask ran to her.  
"Evil Beam Kill!"  
He prepared for the attack, but was pushed out of the way by Sailor ChibiJupiter. "It's getting harder and harder to protect you these days."  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" Jupiter aimed for the Tree Monster, who was shocked pretty badly.  
"Hey! Leave my master alone! Evil Beam Kill!" Evil Moon hit Jupiter in the shoulder.  
Sailor ChibiVenus ran over to Jupiter. "Are you all right?"  
Jupiter nodded. "I'll be okay."  
"Sailor Moon! You have to fight it!" said Venus.  
"Oh Mina! I just HATE the way you get more attention than I do."  
"That's not true!" said Jupiter.  
"And Lita. I wish I had listened to Melvin and left you alone! You've never liked me!"  
"Yes, she does," said ChibiJupiter.  
"And where were you when the NegaMoon Family attacked? Didn't you care?"  
"But she does. She wasn't in training yet!" cried ChibiVenus.  
"You are too peppy and goody-goody. Grow up!"  
"Stop making fun of them!" said Tuxedo Mask.  
"Darien." Evil Moon looked at him with cold eyes. "You don't love me. So stay out of this."  
"But I do love you!"  
Queen Maddy looked at the scene on her crystal ball. "Let's see. The daughter of my sister's enemy is on my side. Could it get any better?"  
"Energy Hurricane!" Electricity formed in Evil Moon's hands. She spun around once, then sent it at Venus and Jupiter.  
"Yes, it can!" said Queen Maddy.  
"MOTHER!" The ChibiSoldiers ran over to their unconscious mothers.  
"Why are you doing this? They do love you!" said Tuxedo Mask.  
"None of you care about me! You never have. You're only with me because you hope to get something out of it. Besides, you don't know how I feel!"  
"I do," said a voice.  
"Rini?" Evil Moon's face got soft.  
The pink-haired Sailor Moon ran up to her. "I know how you feel, but you have to believe they love you. It's the truth and you know it!" Her tiara started to glow.  
Before she could stop it, the memories came. Her and Ami on the beach, dancing in her living room with Mina, she and Rei sitting in front of the fire after the talent show. With Luna before the photo shoot that never happened, meeting Lita for the first time, having a conversion with Darien, and little Rini, who asked Sailor Moon to protect her from "those bad ladies".  
Evil Moon started to cry and Sailor Rini Moon gave her a hug. Venus and Jupiter regained conscience. Their daughters hugged them.  
"What are you doing?" The tree youma was outraged. "They don't love you!"  
"Bull!" (AN: Such language, Serena!) In a brust of light, she became Sailor Moon again. "Moon Tiara Stardust!"  
The youma just absorbed the energy. "Thanks for the snack. Now for the main course!"  
"Earth Mud Slide!"  
"EWWWW! Gross! You! In the green tuxedo! Not only do you have bad fashion sense, but you got me dirty!"  
"Moon Princess Elimation!"  
"And Sailor Moon got you all dusty!" said ChibiVenus with a giggle.


	9. Sailor MoonCS Chapter 9

Chapter Nine 

_"Small Lady!"  
"Coming!" Small Lady found Sailor Mercury in the throne room. She curtsied. "Hello."  
Mercury did a little bow since that short skit prevented her from curtsying. "Small Lady, could you . . . let me rephrase that . . . would you kindly explain why this vase is broken?"  
Small Lady looked at Mercury with puppy-dog eyes. "That is not going to work this time."  
"Well, CJ and I . . . " Small Lady started.  
"CJ and Jupiter have been at the park since seven this morning and I distinctly remember you getting up at eight."  
"Small Lady!" cried out King Endymion. "How many times have we told you not to touch that vase?"  
"Several."  
"Then why dodn't you listen?" Endymion stroked his daughter's face. "Listen next time," he said.  
Small Lady thought about what her father had just said. "Maybe if I was a Lady, I wouldn't get in trouble so much. I know! I'll borrow Mommy's Magic Crystal!"_

Serena continued to clean the living room. She tried to dust the shelves and knocked over a vase. She dropped the duster to catch it. "Good catch. Don't do it again," said her mom. She noticed the watch Serena was wearing. "Who gave you that?"  
"Lun . . .Darien gave it to me." Her face got all red, not because she almost told her mom that her cat gave her the watch, but. . .  
"Darien? Is he the guy you're dating?" her mother asked. "You should invite him over for dinner some time."  
Serena looked at her mother. "Really? What about Papa?"  
"I'll deal with him." Her mother winked and the two of them laughed.  
Then Serena's watch started to flash. "Uh. . .looks like I'm late to meet him." She looked at her mother with puppy-eyes.  
"Okay, you can go," said her mother. "But as soon as you get back, finish the living room."  
"Thanks!" She gave her mom a hug and ran outside.  
"About time!" said Rei as Serena finally answered her communicator  
"Rei! sigh What do you want?"  
"Meeting at the temple! Five minutes." Rei's image disappeared.  
"Five minutes!" Serena started to run. "Doesn't she know it takes me, like, ten minutes to get there?"

"Ami's at the library with CG, so she's not coming," said Rei as Serena ran in. "I got vision about a new ChibiSenshi. She's a little younger and the bows are black, but she looks very similar to when I'm Sailor Mars."  
"So, do you know who she is?" asked Mina.  
"No. But she is going to be at the pool with the other ChibiSenshi."  
"Let me guess," said Lita. "You want us to go investigate."  
"Wait!" said Mina. "I am the leader! . . .Let's go investigate."

CM had never really liked water; she'd rather be at her mother's temple. She smiled. She and her mother were just alike. Her mother argued with the Queen; she argued with Small Lady.  
"Hey! Stop it!" CM looked up to see CJ splashing CV with pool water. For once, she actually felt sorry for the blonde; CJ seemed to be overpowering her. Still, CM giggled at the sight. Then, she frowned. _Another youma is coming._  
"You okay?" CM turned to CV's voice. "What happened to the pool?" CM asked.  
"Well, a storm is coming. The lifeguard told us to get out." She paused. "I really don't think it is a storm, though."  
As soon as CV had said those words, people started screaming as a youma came out of the pool. "We're too late!" cried Lita.  
"Transform now!" cried out Mina. "Venus Star Power Make Up!"  
"Mars Star Power Make Up!"  
"Jupiter Star Power Make Up!"  
"Moon Crystal Power Make Up!"  
CM headed to the gate, but CJ held her back. "We need you here."  
"You! In the pool! Leave them alone! I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice. On behalf on the Moon, you're punished!"  
"On behalf of the Planet of Love, Sailor Venus will get rid of you!"  
"In the name of the Fire Planet, Sailor Mars will turn you to charcoal!"  
"With Lighting and Thunder, Sailor Jupiter with deal with you!"  
The Pool Youma smirked. "Whatever!" It sent a wave with a force was so great, it sent them against the fence.  
"CJ! We have to help them!" said CV  
"Right! Jupiter Power Make Up!"  
"Venus Power Make Up!"  
CM's mouth flew open. "You two are the ChibiSenshi?"  
"Yep. Here." ChibiJupiter handed a henshin stick at CM. "Call out 'Mars Power Make Up'!"  
"Mars Power Make Up? Why?" Suddenly, shades of red and black circled around her and she became Sailor ChibiMars!  
"And who are you?" asked the Pool Youma.  
"I am Sailor ChibiJupiter and with my friends, ChibiVenus and ChibiMars, we will punish you!"  
The other girls got up. "Mars Fire Blast!" yelled Mars. The fire evaporated some of the water, but did no other damage.  
"Jupiter Lighting Strike!" The monster was hit. Growling, it sent it's own attack that the ChibiSenshi dodged.  
"ChibiMars! Attack!" yelled out ChibiJupiter as she hit the ground.  
"Mars Fire Storm Flash!" It did little damage, but distracted the youma.  
"Sailor Moon, go to the other side of the pool and when I say 'Now!' get rid of him," said Venus.  
"Right!" Sailor Moon ran to the other side.  
"Mars, Jupiter. Attack him together," continued Venus.  
"Mars Firebird Blast!"  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"  
The ChibiSenshi saw this and joined in.  
"Mars Fire Storm Flash!"  
"Jupiter Lighting Strike!"  
The monster tried to go back into the pool, but Mars had aimed for the youma's "feet" and it came back up, only to be bombarded on all sides.  
"Now!" yelled Venus.  
"Moon Princess Elimation!"  
"Alright!" ChibiMars pumped her fist in the air. "That was so neat!"  
_Beep! Beep!_ They all looked at ChibiJupiter, who pulled out her minicomputer. "We have to get to the library! We'll use the Sailor Teleport! We will get there quicker!"  
"Jupiter Power!"  
"Venus Power!"  
"Uh. . .Mars Power?"  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Sailor Teleport!" little tiara with green stone pops up on screen, then we zoom in. :)

"Mommy!"  
"Sara! Put her down, you big slimy creep!" yelled Sara's mother.  
That "big slimy creep" dropped the little girl and sapped her mother dry.  
_I can't transform. . .maybe I can distract him until the others arrive,_ thought Ami. She grabbed her minicomputer and sent out a quick SOS.  
The youma smiled as he reached for a teenage-aged couple.  
"Don't even think about it!" The youma turned around. Ami gulped and continued. "Why are you here? What do you want?"  
CG looked at Ami. _Is she nuts?_ she thought.  
"Why do you want to know?" The youma blasted Ami backwards.  
"Ami-san!" CG ran to her. "Are you okay?"  
"I've been though worse. Help me up."  
A teenage girl with pink hair looked at the scene. "I have to help Ami and CG." She pulled a brooch out of her pocket. "Moon Crystal Power Make Up!"  
She was suddenly surround by blue, pink, and gray. When she was finished, she looked just like Sailor Moon, except she had a gray skirt and pink bows. "Stop right there! In the name of the Future Moon, I, Neo-Sailor Moon, shall right all wrongs and get rid of trash like you!"  
"Wait! I thought you were Sailor Moon," said the confused youma.  
Neo-Sailor Moon shrugged her shoulders. "I thought it would be easier to tell us apart."  
Ami and CG nodded their heads. "Good idea."  
"Well, _Neo_-Sailor Moon, look at all these overdue books. Looks like you'll be paying a late fee." The youma sent a stack of books at her. Neo-Sailor Moon screamed as she hit a bookcase, knocking it and the one behind it over.  
Ami couldn't take it anymore. She took out her henshin stick. "Mercury Star Power! Make UP!"  
CG couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Mommy?"  
"I won't allow you to harm this library. On behalf of readers everywhere, Pretty Sailor Mercury will punish you!" (AN: How's that for an opening line?) "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" The youma covered her face, then realized it was just a fog.  
There was a bright light. "Stop! You use books for evil and that will not be tolerated!"  
"Books should be used for good, not evil! Shame on you!"  
As the fog cleared, CG saw eight girls in sailor-outfits. _It's the Sailor Senshi!_ she thought.  
"In name of the Moon. . ."  
"In place of the Future Jupiter. . ."  
"We will punish you!"  
Mars and Mercury attacked together. The youma laughed as the attacks grazed past. "What just happened?" asked Jupiter.  
"There's a forcefield," said Mercury as she typed feverishly.  
"Mercury! Look out!" cried Neo-Moon.  
She looked up to see the youma's attack. Then she felt ChibiJupiter try to push her out of the way. Mercury pushed on CJ's stomach and took the attack that was designed for her.  
"NOOO!" cried out ChibiJupiter.  
"Mercury!" said Sailor Moon.  
"MAMA!!!" said a very upset CG. Before CG could start bawling, ChibiJupiter handed her something. "Say 'Mercury Power Make Up!' and teach that thing a lesson."  
CG nodded. "Mercury Power! Make Up!" She was surrounded by blue and green lights and became Sailor ChibiMercury.  
"Mercury Snow Illusion!" She did pretty much the same thing as Mercury's Agua Illusion, but with snowflakes. The monster was frozen in place.  
"Moon Princess Elimation!"  
"The End!" screamed the youma as it remformed into a book and fell to the ground.  
"Mama, get up!" ChibiMercury shook her future mother.  
ChibiJupiter stood. She grabbed one of her rose earrings and tossed it at the bystanders. As it hit the ground, green smoke appeared. "Sailor Venus, let's teleport to the hospital. We will be faster."  
Venus nodded and the Senshi circled around the Mercurys. "Venus Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter Power!"  
"Venus Power!"  
"Mars Power!"  
"Moon Crystal Power!" (Neo-Moon)  
"Sailor Teleport!"  
The smoke cleared and the bystanders looked around. "What happened?" asked one.  
"I don't know," said another, "but we'd better help clean up." Everyone agreed and a greatful libarain lead the cleanup.


	10. Sailor MoonCS Chapter 10

Chapter Ten 

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Baby CG cried as she landed on her bottom.  
"Oh, Gwendolyn," said Sailor Mercury. "You can do it!"  
"Come on, CG! You can do it!" CJ, CV, Sailor Jupiter, Venus, and Small Lady cheered CG on.  
CG stuck her tongue out in a very cute way, then got up again. She started to stumble.  
"Come on!" Sailor Mercury kneeled down. "Walk to Mommy."  
She teetered back, then stepped toward her mommy.  
"That's it!" said Mercury.  
"Come on!" said Small Lady.  
CG took another step, then another, then another. She took ten steps, then lunged into Mercury's arms.  
Everyone clapped. CG giggled and hugged her mother tightly.

Sailor ChibiJupiter looked at the scene. Sailor Moon was crying into Sailor Jupiter's shoulder. Neo-Moon was holding her hand and crying, too. The Venuses were hugging each other, as were the Marses. She sat down next to Sailor ChibiMercury. "How are you doing?"  
"I find out she's my mom . . . and now . . . I am going to lose her." Tears ran down her face.  
ChibiJupiter put her arm around her. "I'm sorry," she sniffled.  
ChibiMercury looked at her. "Why?"   
"Because I could have saved her."  
ChibiMercury smiled. "She wanted to protect you."  
"So," asked Venus, trying to cheer everyone up, "why are you called 'CG'?"  
"Huh? Oh, my real name is Gwendolyn. It means 'Intellectual with understanding'."  
"But what CG really stands for is 'Chibi Genius' because she is very smart," said ChibiVenus.  
"Just like Ami," said Sailor Moon sadly.  
After a couple of seconds, Jupiter said, "You know, we're going to have to tell her mom."  
"I could use my Luna Ball on her," said Neo-Moon.  
"But what about Ami's stuff?" said Mars.  
"We would have to break into her house and steal it," said ChibiMars.  
"We have to tell her," said ChibiJupiter.  
There was silence, then a cheery voice rang out. "Hello. How is she?"  
Sailor Moon looked up with tears in her eyes, then buried her head into Jupiter's shoulder.  
"Dr. Anderson? May I tell you something?" asked Sailor Venus.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No, Dr. Anderson, but it's about Sailor Mercury. She's . . . " Venus looked at the group, then back at Dr. Anderson. ". . .your daughter."  
"What?" Dr. Anderson couldn't believe this, but at that very moment, Mercury's fuku broke into light blue ribbons and disappeared. (AN: She was in her school uniform.) Mars and ChibiMars ran over to Dr. Anderson and caught her as she fell. ChibiJupiter got out of her seat for Dr. Anderson to sit down. "I always wondered why she would leave dinner early to study or be going over to Rei's temple so many times when these monsters would befall the earth. They were cover-ups."  
"Well, actually, we would have meetings at my . . . uh . . . Rei's temple."  
Luckily, Ami's mom didn't hear that, but Jupiter shot her a nasty look anyway.  
"You know, this never happened until she met Serena. Do you know a Tsukino Serena?"  
Out of habit, Sailor Moon asked. "What?"  
The other girls sighed. "Guess the 'Let's-not-tell-OUR-identities' plan failed," said Venus.  
"You mean, you're Serena?" gasped Dr. Anderson. "I never thought . . . you of all people . . . I mean . . . "  
Sailor Moon smiled. "That's okay. I still can't believe it."  
Dr. Anderson just smiled and looked back at her daughter.  
Venus looked at the group and nodded her head toward the door. They left the room and entered the one next to it. There was a nurse putting new sheets on the beds.  
"Sailor Senshi! Hello!"  
"Hello," said Venus. "May we use this room for a while?"  
"Sure. The young lady who was using it went home yesterday," answered the nurse.  
"Thank you," said Sailor Venus.   
When the nurse left the room, the Senshi quickly decided that Venus, Moon, Neo-Moon, and ChibiJupiter would get the chairs. Jupiter kneeled next to ChibiJupiter's chair and Mars, ChibiMars, and ChibiVenus sat on the bed.  
"Now, ChibiJupiter, do you know anything about our enemy?" asked Venus.  
ChibiJupiter nodded. "She's Queen Beryl's sister."  
"WHAT?!?!?!?"  
"You mean we're still dealing with the Dark Kingdom?" wined Moon.  
ChibiJupiter tilted her head to the side. "Not exactly. . . ."

A yellow-haired man bowed in front of Queen Maddy. "Booketta failed."  
"I noticed that, you nitwit! I'm neither blind nor dumb, Foulte! But she did get the Mercury brat. And that ChibiMercury girl seemed pretty upset. I don't think we'll have to worry about them." Maddy walked . . .  
"That's Queen Maddy!"  
Well, ex_cuse_ me. _Queen_ Maddy walked over to the window of her castle. "That's better. Anyway, ever since that Royal Moon twit killed my sister and survived herself, I have vowed to destroy her. I still cannot believe my sister was her mother's best friend." dum dum duuum  
Queen Maddy looked at the only framed picture of her sister. (AN: The glass creaked the second the picture was put into the frame. giggles) "Don't worry, Beryl. I'll get Princess Serenity back. Don't you worry. . ."


	11. Sailor MoonCS Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven 

Big Sammy and Darien walked though the door. "Hey, guys and gals! How are we?" Sammy leaned over to kiss CJ. "Not now," she said.  
Sammy saw Lita's head pop up over the chair. "Oh, never mind." He leaned against the wall. Darien kneeled next to Serena. (All the girls have de-hensioned, by the way.)  
"Okay. Let's start with the basics. My name in Kino Rona. I'm 14 years old and 9 months into my training."  
"I'm Small Lady, better known to you guys as Rini, and since I have completed my training and my mother is unable to fulfill her Senshi duties, I have become Sailor Moon."  
"I'm Aino Jennifer. I'm 10."  
"I am Hino Cary Rebba. I am 9, and so is CG."  
"And I am Tsukino Sammy. I'm 19 years old."  
"SAMMY!?!?!?" cried the girls.  
"Long story. Will discus later," he said.  
"But let's discus this one now. All this info is from Sailor Pluto. Long ago, during the Silver Millennium, the Earth and Moon were at peace."  
"Booooring," yawned CM.  
"SHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"As I was saying, they were at peace and Queen Serenity and Queen Beryl were best friends. Expect at that time she was called Lady Beryl. . ."  
"Wait! Hold everything!" Serena wildly waved her arms in the air.  
CJ sighed. "Yes?"  
Serena put two fingers on her forehead. "Let me get this straight. My mother was friends with the enemy?"  
"Well, she wasn't evil yet," said CJ. "Now, may I finish?"  
"Yes!" said the group.  
"Now Lady Beryl had a younger sister, Lady Maddy. Maddy and Queen Serenity got along, but they weren't very close. But Beryl and Maddy were; they could read each other's minds.  
"One day, Queen Meltaica came to attack the earth. She saw the sisters as a chance to get the Silver Millennium. So she brainwashed them. Meltaica considered Maddy too inferior to take on the mission to attack the Moon, so she put Beryl in charge. Beryl felt very powerful and took the name 'Queen'. Queen Serenity tried, but she could do nothing to bring them back. So she shut off all connections with the Earth.  
"Now by this time, Princess Serenity and Prince Endymoin had fallen in love. He snuck onto the Moon many times to tell her what was happening. But the guards caught him. Luckily, the Queen knew of their secret correspondence and he was allowed to stay there.  
"Lady Maddy was at the party under cover. Even though she was on Meltaica's side, she was jealous of Beryl and wanted to spoil her plans. . .

_"Be careful."  
Princess Serenity looked at the woman. "Why?"  
"Because, Your Highness, Queen Beryl will attack tonight." With that, the mysterious woman disappeared._

"You know what happened next. But when Queen Serenity sent everyone to the future, not only did she want you to have a better life, but if you were to meet Beryl and Maddy, she wanted you to become friends."  
Serena looked at Darien. "Oops."  
"I don't think there was anything you could have done," Darien told her.  
"Anyway, Queen Maddy was sent to another part of the Dark Kingdom and didn't wake up until right after you regained your memories. She decided she was going to attack, but when the Nega-Moon showed up and she found out that it was Sailor Moon was the Moon Princess who had the Silver Crystal, she waited a couple months in hopes she would able to beat you when least expected it." CJ put her hands in her lap.  
Serena looked at Darien. "So Queen Beryl was Queen Serenity's friend?"  
"Wow," said Rei. "Now I feel guilty."  
Lita nodded. Then she looked at CJ. "You sure that's all true?"  
CJ nodded. "I talked to Sailor Pluto last night about the subject."  
"Puu wouldn't lie," said Small Lady.  
"But why is Maddy attacking us now? I mean, I thought you said she was jealous of Beryl?" Lita asked.  
"She was, but not jealous enough to want her sister dead, though. Her orignal plan was to steal Beryl's glory, become Meltaica's mager or 'right-hand man' as you would call it, and become Queen if Meltaica were to pass away. She didn't want it at her sister's expense."  
"But Meltaica isn't here anymore," said Rei.  
"Neither is Beryl," said CJ. "Maddy is here for revenge."  
Serena, Lita, and Rei finally decided to let the information sink in.  
"Hey! Where's Mina?" asked Darien.


	12. Sailor MoonCS Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve 

Mina walked next to Dr. Anderson. "Are you okay?"  
Dr. Anderson looked up and nodded. "Yea. I'll be okay. CG and I have been. . .uh. . .catching up I guess you'd call it."  
Mina smiled and she pulled up another chair and put her hand on the doctor's. "She's helped us out of a lot of tight spots."  
_The Sailor Senshi walked through the dark building. Sailor Jupiter grunted from the weight of Sailor Moon. "Which way, Mercury?" asked Sailor Venus.  
Sailor Mercury typed into her computer. "I'm not sure, you guys. It's hard to get a reading in this place. . .So now I have to convert to radical readings I'm getting in here into the same format as the original ones that got us here. Only I'm not sure my computer has enough memory to do all the calculations. . . ."  
_But that Mercury. Even though I didn't know her well then, I knew she could get us out. And she did. . .  
Sailor ChibiJupiter placed her hand on Mina's shoulder. "Sorry to break to break up the moment, but we have to get to the park."  
Mina looked around to see if anyone was watching. "Venus Star Power Make Up!"

"Oh, Sailor Senshi! Where are you?"  
"Right here, Piggy!"  
The youma turned around. "Gee, how did you guess my name?"  
"Maybe it's the tail," Sailor ChibiVenus whispered into Sailor ChibiJupiter's ear.  
"We are the Sailor Senshi," said Sailor Moon and Neo-Sailor Moon together, "Champions of Justice. On behalf of the Present and Future Moons, we shall punish you!"  
"Not if you can't get past these guys!" About 27 drones popped up.  
"Okay! Listen up!" said Neo-Moon. "Jupiter, Veuns and ChibiVenus, Mars and ChibiMars, ChibiJupiter and Tuxedo Earth. You two"-points to Tuxedo Mask and Moon- "are with me."  
Neo-Moon took a breath. Moon clapped. "Impressive."  
"Hey! I'm the leader! I'm supposed to do that!" said ChibiJupiter.  
"But I'm the Princess."  
"Oh, yeah." She grabbed Tuxedo Earth's hand. "Come on, Big Boy!"  
"Look out!" Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon, and Neo-Moon dodged the attack.  
Neo-Moon pointed at one of the drones. "Moon Crescent Beam!"  
"Earth Rose Power!"  
"Sailor Moon Kick!"

"Fire Soul Bird!" Two drones jumped out of the way, but the third was vaporized.  
Sailor ChibiMars went after one and just beat the s out of it. Then she took a couple of steps back and said, "Mars Fire Storm Flash!" It wasn't much, but the drone disappeared.  
Sailor Mars took off her high-heals. She shoved one into the thing's chest. "Mars Power!" The other burst into flames. Using both hands, she stabbed it in the head.

"Venus Love Bead Bracelet!" ChibiVenus giggled as she tied up two.  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" Those two were history.  
Venus used her Chain to tear the other one in half. "Yea!" she said, smiling.  
Then they heard, "NOOOOO!"

"Earth Mud Slide!"   
"Jupiter Lighting Strike!" Their powers combined and all three got creamed.  
"Oh, yea! We bad!" they said, slapping each other's hands. Maddy watched as they congratulated each other. "I will get rid of her now. If I'm right, she'll ruin my plan." She threw a ball of Dark Power at ChibiJupiter. "DIE, LITTLE GIRL!"  
"What was that?" ChibiJupiter started looking around for the owner of the voice.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Tuxedo Earth caught sight of a black sphere heading right for ChibiJupiter. He quickly shoved her out of the path only to be caught himself.  
"NOOOOO!" ChibiJupiter caught him. "Sammy! Wake up!"  
Tuxedo Earth opened his eyes. "You okay?"  
"You are asking me? Why did you do it?"  
"Because I love you." And with that, he closed his eyes.  
"SAMMY!" ChibiJupiter sobbed as he slowly faded away. All that was left was a green rose.  
She looked at the youma. "You are gonna pay, Maddy! Jupiter Lighting Tiara Magic!" The youma had no chance, but Maddy disappeared just as the tiara reached her. ChibiJupiter wiped the tears from her eyes and walked off.


	13. Sailor MoonCS Chapter 13

Chapter Thriteen 

_"Oh, look!" CJ kneeled down. "It's a rose! Not many of these grow outside the palace."  
Sammy kneeled down, too. It wasn't as beautiful as the roses the King owned, but they were pretty._ Just like her, _he thought, standing back up.  
CJ noticed the distrought look on his face. "Are you alright?" she asked and stood up, too. She reached for Sammy's hand. He looked at her, surprised; they had never held hands before. She saw his reaction and quickly let go._I can't tell him, _she thought.  
He put his arm around her. "You seem nervous."  
She played with her dress. "Uh. . .no. . .yes, I am."  
Sammy smiled. "About what?"  
"About this." CJ closed her eyes, pulled him closer, and they kissed for the first time. After awhile CJ quickly pulled away, her eyes wide open and her heart racing at what she had just done.  
He pulled her close to his chest. "I love you, too," he said._

Michelle woke up to hear someone sobbing. She looked at her clock. 12:24am. She walked into the living room. "CJ-san? Are you alright?"  
CJ looked up and wiped her eyes. "Not re-really-y. Did sniff I w-wake you-u?"  
"No. I had to get up to see if you were okay anyway." Michelle smiled.  
CJ giggled, then blew her nose. "I. . .I remember when we found out why Sammy stayed 19; I was so worried that he was having some kind of disease." She smiled. "Turns out he is. . .was the King's brother from the Silver Millennium. Heard of that?"  
Michelle nodded.  
"See, he was born as the Queen's brother during this time period, and had no memories. He never did; we never found out real name." She grabbed another tissue.  
"CJ? Are you okay?" Lita's voice was coming from CJ's communicator.  
"Yea. What's up?"  
"Youma alert. Crossroads Jr. High. See ya there."  
CJ wiped her nose. "I gotta wake the others," she told Michelle.

"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
"OWWW!" The youma rubbed her arm where the Chain had cut her. "Do you know how long it's going to heal?"  
"Not as long as this! Mars Celestial Fire Surround!""  
"Little Brats! Take this!"  
Sailor Mars pushed Sailor Moon out of the way. She screamed in pain.  
"Rei! Are you alright?" asked Sailor Moon.  
"groan Ya, I'm okay."  
"You sure?"  
Mars looked her. "I'm fine," she said.  
"Mars Fire Storm Flash!"  
The two looked up to see Sailor ChibiMars standing between them and the youma who was cluching his chest. "Hey! It worked!"  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"  
The youma turned red. "You little Sailor Jerks!" She sent a big beam of energy at them.  
Sailor Moon and Mars pushed their child out of the way. Since ChibiMars was standing closer to the youma, Mars got hit with more energy.  
"MAMA!"

FLASHBACK

CM and Mars were kneeling in front of the fire in the temple. "Close that eye," said Mars without even looking.  
_Wow, she is good,_ thought CM.  
"Yes, I am," her mother said out loud.  
_How do you do that?_ thought CM.  
_Because I am your mother,_ Sailor Mars thought back.  
_This is cool! Can we do this in the palace?  
No. It is rude.  
Dang._  
BOOOOOM!!!! Sirens went off. People were running around, screaming.  
They ran outside and saw spaceships. They were coming by the thousands.  
"What is going on, Mommy?"  
"They've come back," was the reply.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Rei? Rei, come back!" pleaded Sailor Moon.  
"Mama!"  
Jupiter looked at the youma. "You will pay for that! Thunder and Lighting! Shower Down!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"   
"Moon Princess Elimation!"  
Sailor Venus held Mars in her arms. "Mars? Hey girl, get up!"  
Mars opened her eyes. "Serena?"  
Sailor Moon looked at Neo-Moon and ChibiJupiter, then back at Mars. "Ya. I'm right here."  
Mars smiled. "I know you will defeat the youma. I checked the fire last night. Take care of CJ and the Crystal; they will defeat the enemy. . . ." She closed her eyes.  
"Mama!!!!!" ChibiMoon looked at her mom and didn't believe she could go on without her. She stood up and ran towards the youma. "Mars Fire Storm Flash!"  
The youma just absorbed her power and sent in back at her.  
ChibiMars dodged. She held her henshion stick in front of her. "Mars Power!" Red light came out of the stick and she and the youma had a little duel, then both were surrounded by the red light.  
"ChibiMars! NO! Stop!!!" yelled ChibiJupiter.  
Then the light disappeared, taking the two with it.  
"CM!" cried out the ChibiSenshi and Neo-Moon.


	14. Sailor MoonCS Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen 

_"Mars." Sailor Mars looked up to see Neo-Queen Serenity at her doorway. "Come here," she gestered. Mars put down the book she was reading and followed Serenity to the softball dimand in the garden.  
"I was safe, Small Lady!"  
"NO! You were out, CM!"  
"You never touched me!"  
"I didn't have to! I caught the ball and tagged the base before you were even halfway here!"   
"You dropped the ball before I got here!"  
"I never bent over!!!!"  
Neo-Queen Serenity giggled. "Sounds familiar."  
"Sounds familiar?" Sailor Mars laughed. "Not only that, it LOOKS familiar!"  
CJ, CV, CG, and several other friends just sighed, lowered their heads, and had a joint sweatdrop.  
"You are a baka, Small Lady!"  
"NO, you are!!!"  
"Baka!"  
"BAKA!!!"  
_  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Serena grabbed another tissue as Rini buried her head into her chest. "I wanna fight with Rei agaAAAAAAAin!"  
Lita slammed her fist on the table, causing it to crack. "Wait until I see Maddy again! She is going to pay!"  
"'Take care of CJ and the Crystal; they will defeat the enemy.'" Mina repeated Rei's words. "I wonder want she meant by that."  
"It was like she was implying that CJ would use the Crystal. But we always thought that only Serena-san and Small Lady could use it," said CG.  
"Why do you think our enemies are always after it?" asked Luna.  
"The Silver Cyrstal is the most powerful gem in the universe. Even though it's an heirloom, anyone can use it," answered Artimes.  
"Still, this enemy seems to be after Serena and not the Crystal," said Mina.  
"I have noticed that," added CJ.  
CG quickly typed into her mini-computer. "I still cannot find where Maddy's hideout is. She's good."  
"Serena!" Everyone headed to the door. Tuxedo Mask was thrown against a tree. "Tuxedo Mask! We gotta transform!" said Serena.  
"Hang on!" CG typed furiously into her computer. "He's stronger then the others."  
"Then we need these." Rini gave Serena a new brooch. She held up another and Serena followed. "Moon Crisis. . ."  
"Make UP!!!!" they said together.  
They disappeared into a pink light and came out as Super Sailor Moon and Neo Super Sailor Moon.  
"Hmm. My fuku looks like my Super ChibiMoon fuku," said Neo Moon.  
"ChibiMoon?" asked Mina.  
"Never mind!" CJ pulled out her Hension Stick. "Jupiter Power Make UP!"  
"Jupiter Star Power Make Up!"  
"Mercury Power Make Up!"  
"Venus Star Power Make Up!"  
"Venus Power Make Up!"  
"Earth Rose Power!"  
"You are stupid! Your powers are nothing against me!" Foulte cried out.  
"Then maybe ours are!"  
Foulte looked up. "Who are you?"  
"Agents of Love and Justice! We are the Pretty Sailor Suited Senshi of Justice!. . ."  
". . .Sailor Moon. . ."  
". . .And Neo Sailor Moon!"  
"In the Name of the Moon, we shall punish you!"  
"Oh, I am so sorry didn't recognize you in those new, dorky little outfits of yours," he said as the others caught up.  
"Well maybe this will refresh you memory! Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"  
The attack hit Foulte, but he just smiled. "Ow. I remember so much!"  
"Not even a dent," said Sailor ChibiMercury, visor on.  
"Moon Crescent Beam!"  
"Venus Meteor. . .Shower!"  
"Oh! The Beams!" Foulte shivered in mock terror. "You girls are peth--OWWWW!" Foulte pulled the rose out of his head. "Cheap shot, Prince!"  
"Don't you dare insult my Tuxedo Mask!" yelled Sailor Moon.  
Sailor ChibiJupiter looked at Sailor Venus. "Uh oh," they groaned.  
"Uh, I think you better take that back," said Sailor Jupiter as smoke poured out of Sailor Moon's ears.  
"Why should I?" Foulte smirked.  
"Oh, boy," said Neo-Sailor Moon.  
"He's asking for it," added ChibiVenus. ChibiMercury nodded.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sailor Moon exploded. "MOON SILVER CRYSTAL TIARA ACTION!!"  
"You know, she may never be this determined again," said Venus. Everyone looked at her.  
"Mercury Snow Illusion!"  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
"Venus Love Bead Bracelet!"  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
"Jupiter Lighting Strike!"  
As the others were powering up, Neo-Moon ran behind Foulte. Like a baka, his eyes followed her instead of keeping them on the others. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"  
"Ha! Missed!" said Foulte  
"But I'm sure they won't!" she said.  
"What?!?!?!?!?!?" Foulte turned around too late. He fell to the ground again. Groaning, he got back up into the air, though not as high.  
"Agh! Why won't he go away!" yelled Jupiter.  
"Twinkle Yell!" cried Neo-Moon.  
A new weapon appeared in Sailor Moon's hands. "Super Sailor Moon! Yell out 'Moon Gorgeous Mediation!'"  
"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!"  
Foulte screamed in pain and fell to the ground. With the last of his power, he sent a blast at Sailor Venus, who was too busy congratulating Sailor Moon. Then he disappeared.  
ChibiVenus saw something out of the corner of her eye. "Oh, my gosh!" She ran in between her mother and the blast.  
"ChibiVenus!" screamed Venus. She started to cry as she caught her future daughter.  
"Minna! Inside! Now!" yelled ChibiJupiter.


	15. Sailor MoonCS Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen 

_A girl ran through a dark tunnel. She had a ponytail and a short skirt.  
Sailor ChibiJupiter found herself in another room. The girl entered and looked up. ChibiJupiter looked over her shoulder just as a blast of energy headed towards her. She went to defend herself, but it passed right through her and hit the other girl. "Moon Crystal Power!" But she didn't look like Serena or Small Lady.  
When the dust settled, the girl was lying on the ground. A light exposed her forehead to reveal a tiara. She was a Sailor Senshi, and from what ChibiJupiter remembered from her training, a Senshi's Planetary Symbol should be under her tiara. She reached for it. . .  
"CJ! Hey, CJ, get up!. . .Get up!_ Sammy's here."  
CJ put a pillow over her head. "Do not even joke about that," she mumbled.  
"No, CJ, he's here. He was looking for Serena-san." CG smiled. She wasn't lying.  
CJ sat up and saw Sammy talking to Serena and Lita. CJ then looked over at CV. Mina was holding one hand, Donny was holding the other. "How is she?" CJ asked them.  
"Well, I'm awake if that means anything," she said.  
"CV!!!!!!" CJ gave her a big hug.  
"Whoa! Careful there!" she said and quickly backed off. "Gomen!"  
"That's most excitiment I have ever seen you express," commented CG.  
"Yes, Mama, I'm going to spend the night at Rei's. . .Sammy's here. . . WHAT?!?!?!? Yes, Mama." Serena hung up the phone. "Guess you are staying here, Dweb."  
"Hey! I'm not a dweb, Meatball Head!" he said.  
"Why you little--!"  
"Rei? Are you there?"  
Serena's fist was inches away from Sammy's face when the group heard the voice outside the temple. "OH MY GOSH!!!!" Mina gasped as she looked out the window. "It's Rei's grandpa!"  
Serena cleared her throat. "Uh, yes I am, Grandpa!"  
"May I come in?"  
"Uh, just a second!" Serena looked at us with wide eyes. "What are going to?"  
"Serena-san! Do you still have the Luna Pen?" CJ asked.  
"Yes. Why?"  
"Give it to Mina-san."  
Mina took it, then said, "I get it! Disguise Power! Turn me into Hino Rei! And hurry!"  
"Wow! You look just like her!" commented CV.  
"You might want to get rid of the bow, though," CG pointed out. Mina quickly pulled it out and threw it at CV who shoved it under her pillow. "Okay, Grandpa. Come in! whispers CV, sit up!"  
"Hello, ladies. I have a letter for a Kino Rona and wondered if any of you knew her."  
"That would be me!" CJ replied.  
"Rei, you have some very cute friends, like this one here." said Rei's grandpa as he handed CJ the letter.  
Mina tried to act like Rei would. "GRANDPA!" she yelled, hair all messed up. "Leave them alone!"  
"Rei, pipe down!" As he left, Rini grabbed Luna-P by the antenna. "Be right back," she said, following him out.  
CJ opened the letter. "Fo Kino Rona: Jutry motr lihe. . ."  
"What?" asked everyone.  
"Oops. I forgot you guys wouldn't understand Lunar. It says 'To Kino Rona: I am inviting you, your sorry excuse for Senshi, and your Princess to a Final Battle. If you don't show up, I will assume you do not what this planet and I will make it my own. Yours Truly, Maddy, Queen of the Earth.'"   
No one said anything for a while. Then Luna broke the silence. "Looks like this is it."  
"Are you ready for this?" asked Artimes. "Maddy means business."  
"We're ready for anything," said Rini in the doorway.  
The girls nodded. "I'll be there as soon as possible," said CV.  
CG smiled. "You just get some rest."  
CJ leaned over. "CG, how is she?"  
"I really do not see her joining us," she whispered. "In fact, I see her getting worse."  
"Serena, are you alright?" Mina put her hand on Serena's shoulder.  
"Well, remember how CJ said that Queen Serenity and Queen Maddy were sort-of-friends? Well, do you think we will be able to heal her?" asked Serena.  
"Only if she wants it," Rini answered.  
"Okay, gang! Let's do it! Venus Star Power. . ."  
"Jupiter Star Power. . ."  
"Moon Crisis. . ."  
"Jupiter Power. . ."  
"Mercury Power. . ."  
". . .Make Up!"


	16. Sailor MoonCS Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen 

"Man, it is cold out here."  
"Sailor Moon. We're in the Arctic. What did you expect?"  
Sailor Moon sneezed in response to Sailor Jupiter's question.  
"No wonder we could never figure out where Maddy was; we thought she would have found a different hideout, not use her sister's," Sailor Venus commented.  
"ChibiMercury, were are we off to?" Sailor ChibiJupiter asked.  
"Well, I'm getting a strong negative reading from that direction," Sailor ChibiMercury pointed.  
"Let's head over there." Venus started heading in the direction, then stopped and turned around. "And minna, be careful."  
After walking for about fifteen minutes, ChibiMercury stopped. "Someone's coming towards us!"  
"Who is it?" ChibiJupiter asked impatiently.  
"It looks like. . .Darien-san?" asked ChibiMercury.  
"How'd he get here?" asked Venus.  
"Tuxedo Mask!" (You can guess who said that.)  
"Sailor Moon! I went to the temple and Sammy told me you went ahead to fight the enemy, so I got Sailor Pluto to bring me here."  
"Well, we're glad you are here," I said. "Now, let's move!"  
"A tarmy nsk areit!" boomed a voice.  
"Who said that?" asked ChibiMercury.  
"Queen Maddy," answered ChibiJupiter. As she continued to talk, ChibiJupiter translated her words: "'You have ruined my life, took away my sister, and shattered my dreams for a better world!'"  
"What do you mean better world?" asked Sailor Moon.  
"'A world ruled by me! Where no one would feel pain!'" I translated.  
"But we have felt pain; we have lost friends. You wouldn't make a good ruler," said Sailor Moon.  
"'Idiot! How dare you speak to me that way!' Uh oh. What is sh. . .?" A burst of light appeared, blinding them all. . .

Donny looked up as Sammy rustled the newspaper. "Hey! Listen at this," Sammy said. "'Think the Sailor Senshi are limited to Japan? Not so. Reports from the United States say that a Senshi by the name Sailor StarMoon has been fighting for love and justice for about two years, showing up shortly after Sailor V. While it is not known whether Sailor StarMoon knows Sailor V, she seems very friendly, helping old ladies cross the street, showing five-years-old their way home, and basically being a police officer in a school uniform. And while the problems she has faced are not has big, she has helped out in a big way.  
"'Will StarMoon make her way over to Japan and join our Senshi? Or will the Senshi go over to help her? Only time will tell.'"  
"Another Senshi? It's official; there are too many," said Donny. Sammy nodded. 

"Sailor Jupiter? Sailor Venus? Get up." ChibiMercury shock the two girls until they woke up. "Do you know where we are? My computer won't work in here."  
The older girls admitted that they had no idea where they were, but decided they should look for the others since Sailor Moon, Neo-Moon, ChibiJupiter, nor Tuxedo Mask were in the room.  
"It looks like there is a light at the end of that tunnel," said Venus.  
ChibiMercury grabbed Jupiter's arm. "Don't worry; we'll watch out for you," said Jupiter in a gentle voice.  
ChibiMercury took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Darien? Darien!!" The image of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask went from blurry to not blurry as ChibiJupiter woke up and groaned.  
"CJ! Gomen ne, I didn't see you there. But I'm glad you're up!"  
"S'all right. I am okay. Really." _Well, this is great,_ ChibiJupiter thought. _First, I have a headache, then I sound like a drunk. And we are lost. But it could be worse. I could be alone._


	17. Sailor MoonCS Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen 

**_30th Century_**

Sammy tugged on his tuxedo. "I think it's too small."  
Neo-Queen Serenity giggled. "I think you gave the tailor the wrong measurements on purpose."  
"You are going to have to admit it; you're an adult," said King Endymoin. "You can't go around wearing a size two anymore."  
"Ha, ha, Endymoin. Very funny," replied Sammy.  
"That's King Endymoin to you, Mister. And yes. It was funny." The two laughed.  
"Okay. So all I have to is add three to both sides, then divide by three?"  
"That's right, CM," said CG.  
"Oh, this is so cool!"  
"You keep help the good work," said Sailor Mars as she fixed Serenity's dress. "Don't end up like the Queen here; straight F's."  
"Yes, Sailor Mars, that is true. But you must remember that I am the Queen and that I control your fate."  
"Yes, Neo-Queen Meatball Head."  
Serenity growled, then preceded to chase Mars around the room. Poor Jupiter was hit in the face by one of Mars's high heals as she took them off for better traction.  
"Be glad Serenity goes around barefoot," Venus said as she helped Jupiter up.  
"Or maybe not," said Jupiter as the Queen stepped on her dress, fell on her butt, and began to wail.  
Everyone laughed as they thought the same thing: "Some things never change."

**_20th Century_**

"Tuxedo Mask?"  
"Darien?"  
"Mommy, I want to ride the pony. Ug. . ."  
Sailor Moon's face lit up brighter than a birthday cake. As she hugged Tuxedo Mask so hard his eyes popped out, Sailor ChibiJupiter looked around. "We should look for the others."  
"But there are so many tunnels. Where do we start?" asked Sailor Moon.  
ChibiJupiter rubbed my chin. "Maybe we should go OH MY GOD! HELP!!!"  
"I didn't know you could fly, Sailor ChibiJupiter," said Sailor Moon with wonder.  
"I can't fly! I don't know how I'm up here, ether! Get me down!"  
Tuxedo Mask grabbed his arm with a sudden pain. "F!"  
"Darien?"  
"It felt like someone just stabbed me."  
ChibiJupiter turned upside down and reached up to cover her panty area. "What is going on?"  
"Voodoo dolls."  
"Who said that?"  
"Hello. My name is Zoulte, Master of Voodoo. Been doing it since the Silver Millennium." Zoulte was holding a doll that looked like me. Then he dropped it on a ledge.  
ChibiJupiter fell and hit the ground. Hard. "Damnit!" she yelped  
Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask ran over to ChibiJupiter and helped me up. "That wasn't fair!" said Sailor Moon. "Moon Gorgeous Mediation!"  
"Tuxedo la Smoking Bomber!"  
Zoulte held Sailor Moon's doll in front of him. As the attacks hit it, Moon screamed in pain.  
"Serena!" cried Tuxedo Mask. He looked at ChibiJupiter. "Take care of her!"  
"Hai!"  
"Come down here and fight me without those stupid dolls!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.  
"Stupid dolls? How dare you call me dolls 'stupid'?" He took Tux's doll and stuck something though it, causing him to yell in severe pain.  
"Darien," said Sailor Moon weakly.  
Zoulte then took his doll and dropped a rock on its head. (Author's Note: What happened to Tuxedo Mask next, I can't say unless I make this a rated-R chapter and I don't think that's fair to our younger viewers.)  
ChibiJupiter checked his pulse. Or lack of. "I'm sorry, but he's gone."

Sailor Venus led the group though a tunnel. Sailor ChibiMercury still had a hold of Sailor Jupiter's arm and had no intent on letting go. They were quiet; the only sound being their footsteps.  
ChibiMercury suddenly saw another figure through her visor. She tugged on Jupiter's arm. "Stop," she whispered. "Someone else is coming."  
A light headed towards them. They dodged. "Venus Meteor Shower!"  
"Owwwww!"  
"Small Lady?" asked ChibiMercury timidly.  
"Huh? CG?"  
"Small Lady!" ChibiMercury got up and ran over to her. "Are you all right?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"Gomen ne, Rini. I thought you were the enemy," said Venus.  
"It's okay, Venus. Did the same thing." Neo-Sailor Moon smiled and rubbed her arm.  
ChibiMercury typed furiously into her minicomputer. She gasped. "Someone's coming."  
Neo-Moon looked in the direction ChibiMercury was pointing. "Let's get them, then."  
"No! I'll go. Alone."  
"ChibiMercury, it's not safe."  
"No one ever said this was going to safe. Besides, I'm the weakest Senshi, so I don't think I'll be much help later on anyway."  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Jupiter.  
ChibiMercury nodded.  
As they left, ChibiMercury timidly walked down the hallway. The butterflies in her stomach were all over the place. On her visor, she noticed the figure coming closer. However, she was recieving no other information at all. Scared out of her wits, she stopped walking. It, however, kept coming.  
Then, it stopped. ChibiMercury didn't move either, until she noticed the light heading towards her. Not wanting to risk it, she doged. "Mercury Snow Illusion!" she called out as she fell to the floor.  
"Ha, little girl! Do you think a little snow is going to hurt?"  
_Oh my God! It's Queen Maddy!_ ChibiMercury looked up to see the dark green-haired monster. She got to her knees. "Please don't hurt me!" she begged.  
"You pathetic little twerp!" CibiMercury's screams pierced the air, only to be cut off prematurely.

Neo-Sailor Moon gasped and turned around. Sailor Jupiter and Venus turned as well. They saw CG in a long, pale blue dress. She turned to the group. "I know you'll beat her. Take care!" Then she disappeared.  
"OH MY GOD! That witch took other one of us!" Neo-Moon fell to her knees and buried her head in her hands. "Why doesn't she just leave us alone?"  
Venus's eyes filled with tears. "We have to find the others. We can win only if we are together," she said.  
"Wait!" Neo-Sailor Moon's head snapped up. "Shouldn't we be protecting CJ?"  
"Why?" asked Jupiter and Venus at the same time.  
"Remember what Sailor Mars said before she died? 'Take care of CJ and the Crystal; they will defeat the enemy.' And I think she's with Sailor Moon! That's the Silver Crystal she'll have to use to win! We have to find them!" Neo-Moon took off into the darkest of the tunnels.  
Venus and Jupiter ran after her. "Rini!"  
A trap door opened under them.  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus's chain rapped around a rock and kept her from falling. Venus reached out for Jupiter, but she was too late.  
"LITA!!!!!"

Lita was in her school uniform. She gave a thumbs up. "Hang in there, guys! I'm with ya!"

"Darien! I have to save him!" Sailor Moon cried from Sailor ChibiJupiter's back.  
"Princess! It's too late!" yelled ChibiJupiter.  
"Stop calling me that!"  
ChibiJupiter stopped, put her down, and grabbed Sailor Moon's shoulders. "Get a grip! That's the first time I've called you that!"  
Sailor Moon looked at her with bloodshot eyes, then crumbled on the floor. "Why do I have to be Sailor Moon? Why am I the Princess? How come every time something bad happens, my friends are killed trying to protect me?"  
ChibiJupiter lowered her head. "Because they know you would do the same for them."  
Moon looked up at her with a surprised look.  
"Sailor Moon. You have proven time and time again that you are someone people can rely on, even though it doesn't seem that way at first. Even if it wasn't their duty to protect you, even if you weren't the princess, the Sailor Senshi would still die for you. You are not only beautiful out the outside, but on the inside, and those who know you feel very honored to be in your presence, whether they know about your past or not.  
"Princess, you must be proud of your friends, your family, but most importantly, you must be proud of yourself. If you are not proud of yourself, you accomplish nothing.  
"Your friends have died for a good cause. Please, do not let it have been in vain. This planet needs you."  
"Not so fast!" Queen Maddy appeared before them.  
"Maddy! Please! Let's end this!" said Sailor Moon as she stood up.  
"Ha! The only thing that's going to end is YOUR LIFE!!!!!" Queen Maddy sent a blast at the girl.  
"Sailor Moon!" ChibiJupiter pushed her future Queen out of the way.  
"CJ!!!!!" Sailor Moon fell to her knees and buried her head in her hands.

_Princess, your friends have died for a good cause. Please, do not let it have been in vain._

You're right, Sailor ChibiJupiter. I won't back down!

Taking a deep breath, Sailor Moon yelled, "I am The Agent of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! I am Princes Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. I am the future Neo-Queen Serenity! You will either accept cleansing from the Silver Crystal," she cried out as she took the Silver Crystal from her brooch, "or you will accept death!"


	18. Sailor MoonCS Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen 

ChibiJupiter opened her eyes. "Wait a minute! Didn't I. . .Princess Serenity!" ChibiJupiter saw her body. _Oh my God!_ ChibiJupiter buried her face in her hands. _I failed my queen._  
Then, ChibiJupiter saw a bright light. She looked down and saw that instead of the green button on her front bow, it was Sailor Moon's open brooch.  
_Princess Rona, I was unable to stop Queen Maddy. It is up to you to defeat her. You now control the Silver Crystal. Remember, it follows your heart._  
"Right, Princess. I won't let you down."  
At that moment, ChibiJupiter heard footsteps. "Jupiter Lighting. . ."  
Sailor Venus turned the corner. "Whoa! Friend!"  
"Sailor Venus-sama! Where are Neo-Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter?" _Please. . ._  
"Rini ran off and Lita fell through a trap door. I couldn't save her." Venus's eyes dropped with shame.  
Tears formed in ChibiJupiter's as well, but she tried to ignore them. "Hey, don't worry. We'll bring them back."  
Venus nodded. Then she saw Moon. "Oh, my God! What the hell happened to her?"  
"Well, Maddy showed up and tried to kill her. I pushed her out of the way. I thought I died. . ."  
A blood-curdling scream echoed the darkness. "Small Lady!" said ChibiJupiter  
They ran towards the sound. They peaked around the corner and saw a troop of youmas over Small Lady's dead body. The youma immediately spotted them.  
"Run!" yelled Venus. ChibiJupiter was not about to argue.  
"Venus Crescent Beam!"  
"Jupiter Lighting Strike!"  
"Rolling Heart Vibration!"  
"Jupiter Lighting Tiara Magic!"  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle! Venus Meteor Shower!"  
"What are we going to do? Nothing's slowing them down!"  
"Since you have the Silver Crystal, go on! I'll stay behind!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"GO!"  
ChibiJupiter picked up the pace.  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle! . . .Rolling Heart Vibration! . . .Sailor V Kick!. . .Venus Meteor Sh. . .!"  
After about ten minutes, ChibiJupiter slowed down, sat down, and just balled. _I am so scared. I am so alone. I will never see my friends again. . . Wait._ "Maybe this was supposed to happen. When Sailor Mars was killed, CM should have just faded out. But she was still there. Same thing with CG and me. Our mothers died and we are still here. That means. . ."  
Her hope and self-esteem quickly came back. But then she sensed something. "CV?"

CV coughed up some more blood. Donny held her hand. "How are you feeling?"  
"It's weird. I feel okay," said CV. "Donny, I just want to tell you that I really love you."  
"I wish we could have spent more time together. I'm sorry I joined Queen Maddy." Donny had tears in his eyes, but he smiled.  
CV nodded. "I forgive you." Then she closed her eyes. "Thank you for taking care of me, Sammy. Sorry I wasn't able to join you. . ."  
Donny let the waterworks loose. "It's not far! It is just not fair!"  
Sammy put his hand on Donny's back. Donny gave Sammy a big hug. Then he held CV's hand. "I guess I'll see you in the future," he said.  
"I guess you will," said Sammy.  
CV disappeared, followed by Donny.  
Sammy started home. He was worried over Serena and the others. "I know I made fun her, but I would take back everything if it would bring her back safe."

"NOOOOO!!!! CV! You can't be gone, too!" ChibiJupiter was the only one left. _I have to stay alive. For the planet's sake. For the future's sake. And for my own sake.  
A girl ran through a dark tunnel. She had a ponytail and a short skirt.  
ChibiJupiter then found herself in another room. The girl entered and looked up. ChibiJupiter looked over her shoulder just as a blast of energy headed towards her. She went to defend herself, but it passed right through her and hit the other girl. "Moon Crystal Power!" But she didn't look like Serena or Small Lady.  
When the dust settled, the girl was lying on the ground. A light exposed her forehead to reveal a tiara. She was a Sailor Senshi, and from what ChibiJupiter remembered from her training, a Senshi's Planetary Symbol should be under her tiara. She reached for it. . . and saw a green four._  
She gasped. _That's. . ._"That's me! It was trying to warn me! _I_ have to get rid of Maddy!"  
That was when she noticed the door. _This is it! No turning back!_  
ChibiJupiter stopped at the door of the dark room. She took a deep breath. She had to. her knees kept knocking.  
"Well, well, well. You survived after all!" called out a voice.  
"Queen Maddy, I presume?"  
"You presume correctly. Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"If it means that I can get rid of something evil, I will. But are you sure you want to do this?" ChibiJupiter asked.  
Maddy growled, "I want to rule this universe and get revenge for my sister's death! How dare you ask me that? I should have killed you when I had the chance! Now, I get another. Take this!" She smiled as the rocks and dust flew. "This world, and soon this universe, is mine!"  
"I don't think so, witch!"  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?"  
There she was, not as Sailor ChibiJupiter, but as Neo-Sailor Jupiter. Moon's brooch was no longer attached to her front bow, but it didn't matter; she held the Silver Crystal in her hands. Power like none she had felt before flowed thorough her veins. She raised the Crystal above her head. "Moon Crystal. . .POWER!!!"

_Here I'm standing in the night_

"I will. . .fight this evil!" she cried as she placed it in front. The battle had begun.

_My Crescent Wand, the only light  
Alone against my darkest fear,  
But I sense my friends are near,  
I'll draw from each the power I need,_

"I will not lose to you, you witch!"

_Evil Queen we will defeat!_  
_Give me the strength to carry on_

"Hey, CJ. You are a wonderful person and a terrific leader. Let me help you with this fight!" said CM.

_With all our love we can't go wrong,_

"You can't have all the glory. Let me help, or I will never speak to you ever again!" said CM.

_Only together we face the fight,_

"Yeah! Let us help you. Still too many pranks we have to play," said Small Lady as she gave me a thumbs up.

_Nothing can stand against our might!_

"Let me help. We have known each other too long to let it end now," said a sad CV, hair blowing in the wind.

"I do need all of you. Please, minna. Lend me your strength."  
One by one, her friends' sprits came to her aid. "Venus Power!"  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
"Mars Power!"  
"Mercury Power!"

_Give me the strength to carry on,  
With all our love we can't go wrong,_

"Jupiter Power!"  
All together, they yelled, "UNITE!!!"

_Only together we face the fi-ight,  
Nothing can stand against our might!  
With all our strength the battle is won,  
With all our love we can't so wrong,  
We have the strength to carry on_


	19. Sailor MoonCS Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen 

The combined power of all five of them came out of the Silver Crystal as one big beam. Maddy screamed as she was hit and as the beam disappeared, so did she.  
The spirits of her friends left. Sailor Moon's brooch appeared around the Silver Crystal.  
As she fell to her knees, she became Sailor ChibiJupiter again. She fell to her stomach, grasping the brooch tightly. She turned on her back and gasped for air. The brooch started to glow and she knew she had to hurry.  
"Please, Silver Crystal. Bring all the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask back to life. And don't let any of them remember what happened. Not even Luna and Artimes. Let things be the way they were." Then, she closed her eyes. . .

Lita groaned and open her eyes. She sat up and found herself in a dark strange room with Serena, Ami, Rei, Mina, and Darien. "Hey, minna! Get up," she said.  
Mina looked at her. "Lita?"  
"Yeah."  
"Rei?"  
"Oh, my God. Serena!"  
"Ami!"  
"DARIEN!"  
"SHHHHHH!"  
"Where's Rini? And CJ?" asked Lita.  
"Well, Sailor ChibiJupiter and I found Rini dead. Then since she had the Silver Crystal, I told her to go ahead because a bunch of youma were following us."  
"Then where's the Crystal?" asked Rei with wide-opened eyes.  
"I ended up dying," Mina said. "I don't know."  
"How did she end up with the Crystal anyway?" asked Ami.  
"I gave it to her," said Serena.  
"Why?" asked Darien.  
"I didn't know if anyone else was alive and I had to try to defeat Maddy and she was the only one there. . ."  
In a flash of light, Serena's brooch appeared on her school uniform. It opened and a little hologram of ChibiJupiter was projected from it.  
"Hello," it said. "I just wanted to tell you that Queen Maddy is gone. The ChibiSenshi and Small Lady are back in the future. Since I wished you back to life, we never really died."  
"Did you use the Silver Crystal?" asked Lita.  
"It was the only way."  
"Let me come to the future with you!" said Lita suddenly.  
ChibiJupiter just shock her head. "You can't. You have to stay here and protect the future. And then we can enjoy it together." And with that, she departed.  
"NOOOO!" Lita started to cry. . .

**The Aftermath**

"Serena! No detention?" asked Molly.  
"That's a first," said Ami, her nose buried in a book.  
"Hey!" said Serena.  
"It's Sammy! Hey, dude!" Lita waved to Serena's little brother.  
Sammy ran over and hugged his sister.  
"He's been a lot nicer to me lately. He said because he almost lost me," explained Serena.  
"Lost you?" asked Molly.  
Serena shrugged. "I have no idea."  
"I did almost lose you!" cried out Sammy. "When you had to leave to fight that witch. . ."  
"What witch?" asked Ami.  
"I can't say in front of Molly," he said.  
The girls just rolled their eyes.  
"Well, this is my stop. Bye!" Serena pried Sammy off her waist and ran into the house.  
"Hi there!" said their mother. "Serena! I want you to do your homework!"  
"Yes, mama!"  
Sammy walked into his room and gasped. On his dresser was a green rose.

Lita walked into her apartment and determenly stated, "Okay, I will do my homework first. Wha?" She stepped on something and lifted her foot to see what it was. It was a pair of children's shoes.

CJ stepped out of the portal. She turned and waved goodbye to Sailor Pluto. "Visit me when you can!"  
"I'll try," she said. "I'm going to be pretty busy soon."  
"Okay! Byeeee!" She walked down the grassy hill, swinging a suitcase in one hand, wheeling the other suitcase behind her, and humming "Moon Revenge."  
"Rona-chan!"  
CJ looked up and saw "Sammy-chan?"  
"Haven't seen you in a long time."  
CJ dropped her stuff and ran as fast as she could.  
"Wow! I missed you, too. But what is with the waterworks?" asked Sammy.  
"I missed you! Don't scare me like that! Let me take care of myself!"  
"But I love you and I want to take care of you. Forever." Sammy got down on one knee and pulled a beautiful engagment ring out of his pocket. "Kino Rona, will you marry me?"  
"Sammy-chan! Oh, my. . .!" She placed her hands over her open mouth. "Yes! Oh, my God, yes!"  
He placed the ring on her trembling hand and stood up. She looked into his eyes. He looked into hers. And, with the sunset and the Crystal Palace as the backdrop, they kissed.

"And that's what happened."  
The two little girls sitting at the edge of the bed looked at each other and sighed. "Wow," sighed the one a long, brown ponytail.  
"That was neat!" said the pink-haired one who was a mini-version of Serena. "Tell it again!" She clapped her hand with glee.  
"Well, your Mother is here, Small Lady, and I know how much you missed her. . ." Sailor Jupiter smiled.  
The little girl turned around with a smile on her face. "Mama!"  
Queen Usagi picked up her little girl. "Small Lady! Thank you for watching her, Rona-chan."  
"No problem, Lady Usagi. It is part of the job." Jupiter bowed.  
"Mama! Mama! Sailor Jupiter told me a story from the past!" said Small Lady.  
"Which one? Was it when you used MY Crystal?" asked Queen Usagi.  
"Well, it wasn't yours at the time, Lady Usagi," replied Jupiter.  
"You are the only one who can call me that," said Queen Usagi. "Don't abuse it!"  
Jupiter bowed. "Of course!"  
As they watched Small Lady and Princess Jupiter play, the two women talked about old times. Then a spaceship landed on the lawn.  
"Antie Cynthia!"  
"Hey there, Sugar!" Neo-Queen Serenity's sister stepped out of her ship from the Moon. (AN: A better explanation in my next story.)  
Queen Usagi and Sailor Jupiter looked at each other and smiled, then joined the happy group.

**THE END!!!!!!!! A happy ending! YEAH! How did you like it? Tell me please! **


End file.
